This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using a powerful magnet, this study is aims to obtain extremely high-resolution images of cortical vessels, generate a 3-D model of the vascular tree and correlate it with the fMRI signals. The outcome of these studies will greatly enhance our understanding of the vascular network and benefit a variety of research applications including fMRI, cerebrovascular disease, and cancer angiogenesis.